The Quest For Atlantis
by Penalty
Summary: Atlantis the most holyist of skateparks. After a huge party at Folkens the quest begins. But will this place really be real?
1. Default Chapter

Hay this fic is dedicated to "back in the day" a time of wild house party's random missions to the nearest shop in the morning and dedicated to my friends who have got viciously drunk and done stupid things. Like what's mentioned in this fic. I would like to say a big thanks to Christophlumypie who was the sole inspiration for hippy stoner Allen for he is him.

But hay the disclaimer i don't own Escaflowne or any of the charters. But i would love to own punk style Folken mentioned below. So i hope you enjoy and if u like to flame or compliment me ur more than welcome for i am open minded. So i've ranted on for to long so lets begin 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


  


In a dimly light side street two shadowy figures sit on the curb. Behind then a house party is just starting. These shadowy beings had been here for some time indicated by the amount of fag ends that surrounded them. The porch light of the house flicks on exposing the two shadowy beings. A long blonde haired guy, which apone his head a gray beanie sat snugly,wearing a multi colored hippy coat and faded baggy blue jeans covered in hot rock burns. Sitting beside him smoking a fat joint was a turquoised haired guy. Wearing a pair of old skool tartan trousers and a white vest. On his left arm a black sweet band but the other was covered in one big tattoo that covered shoulder to wrist making his whole arm look robotic like. After the porch light had flicked on a blonde haired. A woman had left the party. Wearing an extremely short baby blue skirt and an even tighter reveling top with matching knee high boots. She flung her arms around the blonde haired guy.

"Ow Allen where have you been"

"Sorry Millerna me and Folken have been talking. You remember Folken?" She smiled 

"Of course he's Hitomi boyfriends brother" She glanced at his tattoo.

"ow wow that's a totally mint tattoo" She yelled in delight. Allen smiled

"If you like that you'll like the one on his back. Go on Folken show her" Folken placed the spliff in his mouth and lifted the back of vest exposing his back. There in jet black was a pair of feather wings. Millerna's eye's widened in excitement and her blue eye's sparkled. Then her eye's diverted to the bottom of his back. 

"Um Folken how did you get that huge scare" He lowered his vest and removed the joint from his mouth.

"It was an accident" His voice was emotionless . Millerna looked shocked 

"An accident ?"

"Yeah it happened along time ago. When me a Van where competing in the BMX trials. I had to have several parts of my spine fused together. I was told i wouldn't walk but hay i showed them." And he smiled 

"Buy hay don't talk to Van about it he's still a bit touchy about the subject" Millerna nodded Taking one last drag of the spliff then handing it to Allen who did the same then stubbed it out on the floor . Then the three returned to the party.

Folken looked around his people filled house only to find that his front room curtains had been pulled down and set alight. His younger brother collapsed on one of the sofa's. He looked at his brothers honey hair colored girlfriend who was standing in the kitchen door way clasping a glass of lambirnie 

"Hay Hitomi" he shouted over the blaring music

"what happened to Van?" nad he pointed to his unconscious brother. She stumbled over to him 

"Well him and Dill..... had a tiff soooo Gaddise surrrrrrgesttttted a shot drinking contest to prove who was more hard core" Hitomi slurred in her drunken state 

"Yeah and then..." She paused to try and think about what she was talking about and then she laughed

"Van vomited first and then stumbled to the sofa and Dill followed soon after "She moved closer to Folken 

"If i was u i wouldn't look under you're curtains" as she whispered in his ear then she giggled. 

Dilandau had his unconscious head rest on an arm chair seat and his body slumped on the floor. 

  


The party had kicked in to full swing and more people had turned up. Beer bottles and cans littered the floor. Around a table a dodge game of strip poker was going on 

"You lose again Merle"Said a black haired guy. The table mainly consisted of some off Allen's friends and a few girls who where obviously drunk.

"Um.. all i have left is my two socks" She clutched her chest to cover as much skin as possible and crossed her legs.

"Well one's gotta come off" Hitomi laughed. Merle grit her teeth.

"well look at you're self Hitomi you have just got you're undies on"

"Yep and that's a damn lot more than you" and she stuck out her tongue childishly. Anther game was dealt and by know a pile of cloths was starting to mount up on the chair, where dills head was starting to be engulfed by the pile. The pile started to stir and then a dazed half unconscious Dilandau surfaced. He blink his eye's in a dazed state then rubbed them.

Folken and Allen had perched them on the sofa next to Van,who was still sleeping. Millerna was sat on Allen's lap with her arms around his neck. Yet again they shared yet anther joint by know there eyes where starting to go a red color. The smily Folken looked up at the recently surfaced Dilandau then peered at his joint then at Dilandau then back at his joint. 

"Dill's wearing pants on his head " he said to the red eyed Allen who then turned to look at his silver haired brother.

"Cool Dills wearing pant's on his head. Girls pants"

There was a sudden squeals from Merle 

"Get you're stinkin head out of my pants Dill" Folken and Allen both laughed at the same time and pointed in unison 

"Dills in Merls pants again" They looked at each other then boyishly laughed

"Give them back" An evil grin traveled across his face

"Come and get them then...Merle" She clenched her teeth 

"I'm not in a position to chase you around the house DILL!!"Gaddes looked at merle who himself had lost some items of cloths. Childishly he said 

"Go on Merle go chase lover ...boy" an enraged Merle stood up placing both hands in front of Gaddes.

"He's not my lover any more!!" Gaddes looked up her up and down and raised his eyebrows

"Hay nice Merle" she soon relished she was parading her self to everyone. Franticly she sat back down and tried to recover herself and reclaim what ever bit of dignity she had left. She then gave Gaddes daggers as her tail went al frizzy and she hissed.

Hitomi by know had drunken way to much lambrini. But she stilled poured her self anther glass. Her cheeks have gone a rosy color and a huge drunken smirk sat on her face. From no were she pulled out a hanky

"here you go Merle" handing it to Merle 

"something to cover you're self up with"In anger Merle grabbed the table cloth flinging the drinks and cards in the air ,showering drinks over the other players. She flawlessly wrapped the cloth around her so no one could see her naked body.

"Hay look Merle"Dilandau smirked clutching the rest of her cloths 

"Give them back you...you...YOU TRANSEXUAL !!"

"Ow Merle that hurt that hurt deep"He said in a sarcastic tone then smirked

"Well um no. You come and get them"Clasping the females cloths in his arms he made a break for the kitchen followed by the screaming Merle.

"YOU BETTER NOT BURN THEM YOU PYROMANIAC ALEBENO HEADED FRECK!!!!!!!!!" She squealed as they ran from the kitchen in to every room until Dilandau ran up stairs with her following clutching the table cloth with dear life.

Perched on each side of the stairs Viole and Gatty watched the two struggled up the stairs.

"aaarrr the flames of love have been rekindled" Gatti looked at Viole 

"God that was a bit deep."Then he looked at his bottle

"Merle was wearing a table cloth right....."  
"UM"replied Viole 

"I don't think i'm gona drink any more" and Gatti handed the just started bottle to Viole 

"Why you've like had to sips. Don't waste good beer u moron"

"Yeah but i'm seein things" 

  


Everyone watched as the pair ran up the stairs.

"They better not go playin in my room"moaned Folken. The room went quiet as they could her running foot steps from upstairs and the occasional big one's.

"Well there in the toilet now.. nope now there in Van's room"there was an on going commentary from Dryden. The rosy faced Hitomi sighed

"Aw i wish Van would through me around" Everyone turned and looked at Hitomi.

"Well all i can say is he gets off his big bro. Charming and plezin the ladies is what use Shezar's do"He pulled a cheesy grin and stretched and wrapped his arms around Millerna, who was giving one of those ok right faces.

"Allen..I don't want a picture of you and Millerna in my head do in it"

"DUDE! You are seriously deprived" Allen stated the obvious. Folken lowered his head and nodded in shame

"Yeah it's true"

  


"DILL IM SO GONA BITCH SLAP YOU IF U DON'T GET THAT TOP OFF!!!"

Came a scream from up stairs and followed by vast amounts of giggles from Dilandau

"Merle... Merle...Bitch! get off my trousers" which was followed by a loud bang. 

"God that poor kid he's taken some harsh beatings off that one"Slurred Drydan as he hanged his dazed head over a bottle of beer . The room returned to normal for a while until the banging started again but more ferocious and one after the other. The room went dead quiet and they starred at the stairs as Merle dragged Dilandau down the stairs. Dilandau was grasping on to his trousers praying they wouldn't come off. In this left hand he was clutching Merls trousers. By know Merle had equired Dilandau's black long sleeve flame top and Dilandau had Merls pink t-shirt on.

"Don't pull on them Merle they'll come off. AAARRRR you annoying cat girl!"

"Well give me......"Merle turned round in mid sentence to see everyone staring at them. She placed her hands on her hips 

"WHAT?"her tail went fluffy again and you could hear a pin drop in the living room. Well you couldn't really for the music was on. By know Dilandau had stood up as was adjusting his trousers. After giving Hitomi the evil eye again Merle span round and pushed over the drunken Dilandau. Who bein drunk had a slower reaction time to everyone else. She pulled his baggy trousers exposing his black flame boxers. The very merry Gatti and Viole burst out in fits of girlie giggles.

"hehe isn't you're obsession with fire a little bit over the top" 

"sssshhut up Gatti"he tried to pull merls small top down to cover him self. Merle struggled to put Dilandau's trousers on in her drunken state not even her cat balance was much help.

"Hay i bought him them those for Christmas"She wobbled on one leg. By know Hitomi had drunken way to much over the recommended amount of alcohol for women. And was spouting out random stuff that she really should kept to herself.

"Wow that's so cute i should buy Van some boxers."Her face light up as she remembered something funny.

"hehe ow i did but they weren't boxer's. Ow it was a cute little thong."Folken's face dropped in disgust.

"OW OW and he did the cutest little dance HIC!"

"Ok so Hitomi again to much information" Allen nodded in agreement 

"Dill give me back my panties or those boxers are so gona come off" Folken got up from his seat and stood in the doorway that lead to the stairs. Using the door frame to lean on

"Ok guy's so please leave it to the bed room. But not mine maybe Van's cos he won't know but please not the stairs."

"Hay why not your's Folken? It's the only action you're bed gona see"Shouted Allen from the other room. The wobbly Folken banged his head against the door frame in frustration.

"Well sorry Allen we all can't be horny bunny's like you two"

"Van is hehehe... ... but i thought the stairs would be fun? hehehehe" Hitomi questioned. Millerna turned round twiddling a piece of her blond hair around her index finger.

"Folken's stairs are well fun Hitomi" Then the turquoise hair punks face dropped

"You've done it on my stairs?"

"Uhu and the table,kitchen, lounge you're study" Her list went on 

"Ow and one time when Folken locked Allen out. Well we did it on the porch" By know Folken was thinking about refurnishing his tainted house.

"Ow wow i'm so gona do that now HIC!"Folken glared at Hitomi 

"Can someone please gag her "

"And do u know what we've never tried? Bondage HIC!"

"AARR pleas gag her know ..... someone the images ...... I'm goin to bed"Folken had decided that his party had know well and truly died. His brother had collapsed half an hour in to the party, people lay there collasped,semi naked people dotted every where, Hitomi was beenin to open about her and Van's sex life,a pink haired guy girl and a cat thing where swopping cloths, Dryden was know casually reading Folkens,what he thought was secret stash of porn and there was some guy who had collapsed in his bath. Plus he was getting jipped cos he hadn't been layed for agees. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm so sorry for the amount of folken jip. He's a lovely lad really. But hay hope you enjoyed. Lets hope no one has a hang over the next day. Hu and i bet u wounder why they are gona belookin for Atlantis hay well all will be reviled. 


	2. The next day EEEEEWWWW i feel bad

Ow I've finally got round to up dating this fic. Sorry! I've been busy doing collage work which has been hell lately. As i said in the last chappie all these things, events r based on several drunken parties iv been to. It's quite scary that i can relate my friends to Escaflowne charters. If ur wondering i would be Van crashed out early. But i think mainly i'm Folken 

OOOWWW i don't own Escaflowne but hehehe Folken is duck taped to my ceiling, Yes i know ur thinking what a crazy fetish but yes he is there and i'm not peeling him down!

  


But any way lets begin 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*VAN 

  


I slowly peeled open my puffy eyes to be greeted by a dark stale smoke filled room. 

I sat up. My head was pounding as though a tiny chibbi Dill, it cud only be that crazy pryo cos he was the one who uncharged me to challenge him to a drinking contest,was stamping on my brain in his huge flame boots. I could only grasp my forehead and pray there was relive in the shape off pain killers in the cupboard. I could feel my stomach swishing around. The alcohol had just sat there in my stomach. I lent back in to the sofa and ran my fingers through my raven colored hair. Out the corner off my eye i could see my beautiful honey colored haired girlfriend. She was sprawled across the dinning table. I couldn't help but chuckle even though it hurt so much. 

My hole body was stiff and there was a creek in my neck where i had slept in the chair. I don't think the alcohol had quite worn off for when i stood up i wobbled. I stumbled to Hitomi removing my hooded top and wrapped it around her. I had to pick her up i couldn't leave her there

"Hu.....Van" her eyes opened slightly then she feel back asleep. She always looked so innocent and cute when she was asleep. I normally liked to watch her sleep but the shooting pains in my head insisted i put her down on the sofa and get pain killers. 

I grasped my throbbing head again. I think i hated Dilandau even more. 

NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN!!!!!! would i drink again even though i blatantly knew i would but i still cursed my self. 

The stale smoke in the room started to make my eyes run so i sort refuge in the kitchen. I grad a glass and poured myself some water. Gulping the water down hoping to water the alcohol down my faithful brother walked in. He looked even rougher than me. Instead of his spiky hair it kinda had gone fuzzy as thought all the gell had come out. Folken was particular when it came to his hair he would spend hours doing it. Sum times i would wonder if i was living with a girl the amount of time he spends in the bathroom.

He scratched his head and opened the fridge grading the carton of orange juice. Slamming the door as he drank from the carton.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR ghesss Folken" I grabbed my forehead with my other hand 

"Couldn't you close it a little quieter." Folken just looked at me it seemed that he hadn't slept well. He quickly turned to the sink and started to caught. This was anther Folken morning ritual. Coughing chunks of black flem which he spat then in to the sink. It made my stomach turn. 

"You think i would of stopped by now" he said between coughs

"eewww that was a big one i think i have half a lung left". I couldn't watch so i turned to the cupboards. At times like these i wished i was deaf. Opening the cupboard where the pain killers where only to be great of the horror of an empty packet.

"I'm going to he shop..... need pain relief.!" 

  


  


*FALKEN 

  


After hearing my brother mumble about something and slamming the front. It kinda hit me what kinda state he was in. I turned the tap on and washed the crap down the sink. I often think that i really should stop smoking. I looked up at the window i noticed my reflection. I shuddered at it i looked as bad as what van must of be feeling. 

But suddenly i had a sudden urge to eat fat amounts of soggy cereals. I walked in to the living room knowing to well we where out of milk so i couldn't help my carving. My living from was totaled my new curtains had been incinerated and semi naked people littered my floor. I started the long job of tidying up the empty cans, bottles and packets of Maryland cookies, a personal favorite of course when i was on a munchie, i tried not to step on the bodies. I could here bottles behind me clanging. 

"HAY Folken" Shouted the familiar voice of Allen 

"I Allen Shazar Knight of The Ashtray has brought yeah ow great Lord Folken of The Flying Pebble a gift from the west" Ow don't ask about the names it's a long story and i can't remember most of that night anyway. Well i do and it involves plastic forks, an ash tray, a stick, and three very bored people at a B.Q.

Ok well u twisted my arm. But this bit u have to imagine everyone in chebbie it's more humorous

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OW Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


I can't quiet remember all of it but me and Allen for sum strange reason decided to play knights with plastic forks. Merle wouldn't let us have plastic knives and well spoons don't have the same effect.

So any way Allen stole my ash tray and claimed for his own, Which Consequently pissed me off. So i challenged him to a fork fight. 

"Allen u knob give it back" Giggling like a school girl he was running around the yard with it. With me following waving a fork in the air like a pitchfork.

" No i Allen Shazar claim this Ashtray as mine hahahahaha!" In a drunken stumble i slipped and kinda fell on my fork braking it. Gazing up at the sky that kinda seemed to be spinning round at an incredibly fast pace 

"Hay dude u ok" Allen's head leaded over me his hair almost dangling in my face. I held my broken fork in the air and couldn't help but pout. I had grown quite fond of that fork in the few minutes we had been together. 

"Well here dude u can have this pebble" Allen had picked up a pebble of the ground. 

"Dude this is a shit weapon"

"Yeah well..... well use your imagination dude" Jumping to my feet triumphantly clutching this pebble i belted out 

" I the great Lord Folken shall beat yeah silly Sir Allen knight of the Ash Tray with my amazing Flying Pebble!" Out of no where Dil appeared by my side that kid always seemed to appear when there was a fight about to start. 

"I the Great Lord Dilandua shall...." he was clutching a twig

"Um little bro like the grown ups are playing"Allen had to interrupt. Dil scared me he always takes things to far.

"But I've got the Alseides" Still clutching the stick and shoving it in Allen's face 

"Little bro why do you call everything that. Even the dog was called "

"COS IT SOUNDS COOL ALLEN!!!!!!And don't metion the dog . I loved that damn dog and that's not true my new skates are called Oreides."Aaaaarrr the Shazars dog poor Alseides was never the same after Dilandua had shaved it and tried to set the poor thing on fire and this was when he was 3.But by now the psycho was hitting Allen with the stick. So as Allen was wresting Dilandua i decided to try and pry the ashtray from his hands. But failed miserably and all of use ended up in a fight with Dill beating everyone with a stick me with a pebble and Allen with a plastic fork and the ashtray well that can out the worse. Alas my poor ashtray was never the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"I bring yeah....... MILK!" Allen handed me a bottle of milk and then anther and anther. He carried on handing me bottles. He had clearly been on a milk run with Dryden. They had crammed bottles in every pocket they had. Dryden was still clutching an arm full of full bottles of milk.

I don't see what depriving people of there milk could be much fun. I stated this to them 

"Hay at least you won't run out of milk."The blonde never really quite under stood things.

"And what happens when all these go off. Then what do i do with them" Allen looked kinda blank

"Um ....... make cheese or well there's those cute cat sisters next door. I'm sure they like milk. Allen winked at me. 

Aaaarrrr the cat sisters i never caught there names when we moved in. But they where kinda cute and they had an obsession with watching me especially when it can to me hanging my washing out. I'm sure a pair of my boxers had gone missing after the last time they watched me putting the washing out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

oooowww will Folken find his missing boxers 

Will van return with pain killers 

AND where ow where does Atlantis come in oowww find out soon 

ANY way hope u enjoyed it plus i hope i got a giggle or even a smile on you're faces. But im off to start writing up the next chappie. Hope to see u all soon 

  



	3. Rob Ross

Hay everyone out there yes i have returned with anther esca chap. I'm very glad no one has grilled me yet. 

Ooooowww i wonder what's happening in the world of the esca crew has Folken found his boxers

Has Dilandua returned Merles undies 

Will Hitomi put her cloths back on OOOWWWW read on and find out 

Well the disclaimer of not owning Escaflowne nor do i own The Joy of Painting 

but like i said before the Punk Folken is mine. Big staire eyes staring at punk Folken mmmmmmmmmmm punkie goodness. Hay can i get one extra large droowle bucket over here plez 

Anyway lets begin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"AAAAAARRRR what the hell" Merle was happily sleeping on her stomach until she noticed the pale hand of a certain albino on her but. She must of looked him down to discover him clad head to toe in her cloths and with her pants still on his head with a chocolate wrapper stuck to his head. Merle sprang to her feet clenching on to the top of his trousers. She clenched her teeth and grinned them slowly. Her tail pocked out of the top of the trousers all fuzzy.

"DILL you perv" she kicked him in the leg. Allen, Folken and Dryden looked around to see the bed haired albino sit up. His hair was a complete mess the pants where just tangled in to the almost white afro. The not very good morning albino sat up straight

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR i have alcohol blindness" The chocolate wrapper was still stuck to his forehead

"You moron there's no such thing" Merle said as she took great pleasure out of ripping the wrapper of his forehead 

"My beautiful face! Ow i better have some eyebrows left" he sat there rubbing his almost translucent eyebrows. 

After the clanging of the bottles and the girlie squeals of Dilandau. Hitomi groaned and placed one of the sofa's pillows over her head to drown out the sounds around her. She said something muffled under the pillow which made Merle's ears prick up. She crawled on all fours and lifted the corner of the pillow that was covering Hitomi's face and peered in.

"Hay Hitomi i hope u know you're well like in your undies" Merle took even more pleasure out of taunting Hitomi. Allen had got the offensive hanky that Hitomi had offered Merle 

"But don't worry you can cover you're self with this" Allen passed the hanky to Merle who then posted it under the pillow. With anther muffled insult from Hitomi the hanky was thrown back in her face which was then followed by the pillow.

Hitomi sat up, and using Vans hooded jumper to cover herself even though she had beard all last night, shuffled down the sofa to the chair that had the pills of cloths on it. She picked her cloths up and started on the long mission to the bathroom. By know there was a room full of moans and groans from just waking up hung over people. Except Gaddess who was still in his boxers sat in the chair where the dodge strip poker had gone. He was snoring his head off but that guy could sleep through anything.

After seeing one after anther hung over people get up and leave Folken's house. Allen decided it was time for him to make his famous Gorge Forman bacon and cheese sandwiches.

"WHO WANTS BACON SARNIES YEAH!!" he shouted from the door way clenching one off the plastic forky things that those things come with. *Sorry that's the only way i could describe those things even though mine have been melted and no not cos i'm a pyro they 'melted in the dishwasher'* He was wearing Folken's novelty cooking pinny the curvy woman's body and over generous boobs didn't really do a lot for Allen's appearance. 

Soon the house started to smell like a mobil food hut. The pleasant sounds of Gatti puking in the down stairs toilet. Folken decided it was know a good idea to turn the T.V up.

"Folken? Why the hell are we watching Bob Ross?" Van questioned 

"mmmmmuuummmmm um um" Dryden answered. Dryden talked in a completely different language. Well he actually just mumbled to much. Ok he only mumbled. But strangely the older ones of the bunch could understand him perfectly.

"Yeah i agree that dude has like the best afro ever" Folken stated 

"oowww and he can paint good as well except i can't under stand a word he's sayin. DAMNE! 70's stinkin hippy's" Replied Dilandau who was glued to the T.V.

"Is it me or does this guy only paint like mountains and the sky" 

"Nar Dill you get the occasional lake "Dilandau looked at Folken and raised an eyebrow

"You've watched this before?"

*You know what ladies and gentlemen i think i'm gona but a lake down right here know remember just a little paint on you're pallet knife"

"see i told you he does lakes as well"

*And over here i'm gona put a little old tree*

"and he like to paint tree's"

"Well you know what would be funny. If he puts a person fallin off that mountain"

"No Van that would spoil it" 

Merle for some strange reason was captivated buy the wrapping paper she had ripped of Dills head to captivated to try and pull Folken and Van off each other. Who where know fighting over how the program sucked and Van wanted to watch something else.

"YEAH I HAVE CREATED ANOTHER AMAZING BATCH OF ALLENS SUPER BACON AND CHEESE SANDWICHES TA DAR!"he put the sandwiches on the small table in front of the T.V. A frenzy of hands grabbed the sandwiches and soon enough the pile had gone and was being consumed.

"UM hay Allen these are good sandwiches. Nothing like a greasy bacon sandwich after a nights drinkin"Folken said through a mouth full 

"EEWWW greasy that's gona wreck havoc on my complexion"

"Hay don't worry Millerna it's a George Forman sandwich so all the grease has been taken away" Allen remembered the advert 

"It's that good he put his name on it" Folken's face dropped

"Hay you've taken the fun out of the sandwich if you take the grease out and how do you expect poor Van to sober up" he pointed to his brother who still looked an odd shade of green.

"Folken" Merle had been quiet for along time she was still studding the wrapping paper. Folken turned to her.

"Before Van quiet BMXing to do skate boarding and before you did you're back in"The room glared at Merle as she had brought up a touchy subject. Merle swallowed hard in unease

"UM well do you remember a skate park called Atlantis?"Folken with drew the nearing second sandwich from his mouth and placed it back on plate

"Hay Allen" he shouted out to the kitchen to house maid Allen 

"ALLEN!"

"What?"

"Do you remember Atlantis" there was a pause so that the stoner could think.

"Um yeah that was that abandoned soap factory which had some crazy old man living in it"There was a big roar of laughter from Van clearly the alcohol hadn't worn off.

"I remember that place" he put his sandwich back on his plate and wiped his hands on his jeans and giggled to himself

"You giggle like a girl Van" Dilandau looked at Van worriedly 

"At least i don't look like one Dill. But yeah that place was like a skate park dream except for the old guy. All i can remember of him was him following use around with one off them NO.8 balls sayin he could change the future. I wish we could find it again. If only we weren't drunk when we found it then we could find it."Merle looked at the chocolate wrapper and a huge smile creeped across her face.

"Well this wrapper has a map to it on the back off it. I wasn't quiet sure but the duck pond marked on here." 

"Yeah the one you fell in Merle" Dilandau said slyly. Merle just looked at him through squinted eyes and bobbed him on the head.

The two brothers leaped from there seats and crowed around Merle

"Give it here Merle" Folken snatched it from her paws. He looked at the wrapper then at Van who was frowning at him. Folken seemed to be like a hyper active child but older.

"This is it .... But Merle where did you find this?"the feral girl looked at Diladau who was still cursing her and repeating the sentence 'My eyebrows my beautiful eye brows'

"It was stuck to his head"She smiled as the scene of her ripping it of his head replayed back in her head. Folken looked at van

"Maybe we should get drunk more often we might remember where we put things"He laughed to himself as it was only him who thought it funny.

"Wow finally i can go back there" Folken's eyes had gone all big and starie anime style. Van could only frown at his brothers normal childish ways.

"Yeah right you bike HA! You can hardly do missionary with out fuckin you're back up. Folken looked over the wrapper paper evilly.

"Hay that's harsh. Whys every one gipping my sex life sure i might not have one but still it's like a really bad running joke that won't go away" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Hay soz it's short and sweet but i'm still workin out the next chappie. Trying to figure out i can fight two guys in a car boot. OOPPPSSS arrr well there's a spoiler for you for the next chap.

And yes i have watched Bob Ross's Joy of Painting Show. Mainly cos I've been ill all week and after 9'oclock my Allen Shazar hippy friend wax up and invades my house to watch it. And yes he really does only paint tree's, mountains and lakes.

But hay as Rob Ross would say "be good to you're self's be good to each other 


End file.
